


Vamos a asustar

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Cuatro amigos monstruos se reunen para continuar la tradiciónUn fic corto de Halloween





	Vamos a asustar

Francisco avanzó con temor por el cementerio, evadiendo cuidadosamente las tumbas desperdigadas por el terreno. Sabía que en caso de levantarse los zombis no lograrían hacerle nada por su piel de piedra, pero el tan solo hecho de imaginarse sus manos huesudas acercándose para tocarlo lo hacía estremecerse. Podría haber tomado otro camino, pero el que pasaba por el cementerio era el más directo entre su casa y la de su amigo. Además, si los otros monstruos se enteraban de que tomó la desviación solo por cobarde no lo iban a dejar en paz.

Relajó sus pesados brazos una vez que atravesó la reja que encerraba a los muertos dentro del cementerio sin perturbar a ninguno, y siguió por el sendero de piedra hasta la tenebrosa mansión que descansaba en la colina.

La neblina perpetua que cubría los alrededores del cementerio comenzó a disiparse ligeramente, y solo quedó la llovizna repiqueteando sobre su cabeza. Si hubiera sido un golem de tierra tendría muchos problemas para ir de visita a la casa de Manuel, que también parecía condenada a sufrir una eternidad de mal tiempo. Al menos aún no aparecían los truenos.

Cuando estaba por llegar notó a las dos figuras que esperaban frente a la puerta, la silueta más peluda se encontraba arrinconada contra las grandes puertas, sacudiendo su pelo de tanto en tanto, la otra saltaba de un lado a otro, de alguna manera disfrutando la lluvia que solo atravesaba su traslucida apariencia. De nuevo había sido el último en llegar.

\- Miguel, ¿Por qué no están adentro todavía? -Preguntó, una vez acortada la distancia entre ellos.

La cabeza transparente de la figura fantasmagórica se volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mira quien no quedó enterrado en el barro esta vez! -Exclamó, ondeando como la llama de una vela en saludo. La cabeza rubia del hombre lobo también se elevó para mirarlo, y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más aterradora por todos los dietes que se asomaban en su hocico.

\- Hola Martin -Saludó Francisco agitando una mano. El lobo se levantó, sacudiendo por entero su cuerpo una vez erguido- ¿Dónde está Manuel?

\- El chupasangre aún no se digna a aparecer, yo creo que se le olvidó resucitar esta mañana -Respondió Miguel volviendo a ondear, pero esta vez como las olas del mar cuando hay tormenta.

\- Oh, ¿Y no han llamado a la puerta?

\- Claro que sí, Martín lleva un rato haciendo…

\- _¡AAUUUUUHHHHH!_ -El lobo echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando un largo aullido, justo en el momento en que un relámpago cruzaba el cielo.

\- … pero parece que no nos escucha.

\- Ya veo… -Francisco pestañeó un par de veces para sacarse el agua que resbalaba desde su cabeza hasta las cuencas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Ahora si puedo entraaaar? -Le preguntó el fantasma al lobo con un chillido- ¡Ya estamos todos aquí y se hace tarde! No podemos seguir esperando a que la diva termine de preparar su gran entrada.

El lobo gruñó un poco, pero la llovizna comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y no quería seguir ahí afuera mojándose sin necesidad. Dio un paso hacia atrás y le señaló la puerta al fantasma.

\- A ya tú, si se molesta diremos que fue tu idea, a diferencia de ustedes dos, a mí sí puede hincarme el diente.

\- ¡Yuhu! -Sin más, Miguel atravesó la puerta con un _“¡Puf!”._ Pronto escucharon una serie de cerrojos retrocediendo y finalmente las puertas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, emitiendo un agudo chillido al rasgar el piso por el que se arrastraban.

Los tres monstruos se adentraron en la oscura morada, notando que nadie parecía estar despierto a aquellas horas. Con la iluminación que daban los truenos se movieron por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación principal, encontrándose con un ataúd sellado. El hombre de piedra y el fantasma siguieron acercándose, pero el lobo se quedó en la puerta con el rabo entre las patas.

Miguel asomó su cabeza dentro del ataúd por unos segundos, y al salir confirmó que el vampiro seguía durmiendo allí dentro.

\- Sho creo que hay que dejar que se despierte solo -Sugirió Martín, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Miguel. El hombre lobo respondió gimiendo como un cachorro- ¡Soy de carne, Miguel! ¡Aún me queda sangre que puede chupar!

\- ¡Tonterías! No mataría a su mascota favorita -Miguel no reaccionó al rugido ofendido de Martín, y solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara- Manuel ya disfrutó su siesta bastante, es hora de seguir con lo planeado, ahora despiértalo.

Martín buscó la mirada de Francisco para que lo apoyara, o al menos que se apiadara y tomara la labor en sus manos, pero el golem solo se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

\- Tengo que destrozar poco menos de una montaña para despertarlo, es mucho menos destructivo si tú lo haces.

\- Son unos bastardos -Martín bajó las orejas y miró el ataúd. Pasaron dos truenos antes de que estuviera tan cerca del ataúd como se atrevía a estar. Les dedicó una última mirada molesta a sus amigos y acercó su hocico a la superficie del ataúd.

\- **¡AUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

La tormenta de afuera pareció calmarse luego de su aullido, por eso pudieron escuchar el click cuando la tapa de piedra sobre el ataúd se desprendió. Los tres se tensaron a la espera de lo que venía.

La tapa se desprendió de un poderoso golpe, acompañada de enceguecedor relámpago iluminando las ventanas. Martín se lanzó al suelo para escapar de la tapa que salió disparada, atravesando a Miguel antes de caer al piso de la habitación y levantar una tonelada de polvo en todo el lugar. Francisco se hizo hacia una esquina, fuera de la visión directa de la pálida figura que comenzaba a alzarse desde su llamativa cama.

La capa alrededor del cuello de Manuel se sacudió junto a la nube de polvo que salió del ataúd para unirse al del resto de la habitación, la tela de la capa y el polvo cubrían casi por completo al vampiro, dándole mayor énfasis al rojo de sus ojos.

\- **_¡MartÍNN!_** -Rugió el vampiro, y de un momento al otro estuvo sobre el lobo. El rubio se irguió de un salto y comenzó a correr por el cuarto, Manuel estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, pero como estaba recién despertando se encontraba algo torpe, y no dio más de cinco pasos cuando se tropezó con su capa y se fue de lleno al piso.

\- ¡Auch! -Francisco sintió simpatía por su amigo al verlo desparramado en el suelo, así que se acercó a ayudarlo junto con un nervioso Martín. Miguel siguió flotando alrededor de ellos mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- ¿Colmillos? Agujita de mi corazón, ¿Estás bien? -Martín se puso a olisquear por el hombro de Manuel, y una vez que este logró sentarse sobre su cama le sujetó el hocico por sobre la nariz con una mano.

\- Vuelve a decirme aguja y te rapo pulgoso -El vampiro le mostro los dientes, y Martín solo atinó a asomar su lengua entre los dedos de Manuel y lengüetearlo para pedir disculpas.

El vampiro no se veía tan aterrador ahora que podían verlo bien. Su ropa era un desastre igual que su pelo el cual apuntaba en todas direcciones. Su mentón tenía una mancha de saliva que caía desde su boca y la mueca entera de su rostro mostraba que solo quería volver a dormir.

\- ¡Es hora de sacudirse el polvo! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! -Cantó Miguel a sus espaldas. El vampiro pareció aún más molesto con ellos.

\- No puedo creer que después tantos años sigan despertándome en estas fechas solo para ir a asustar a un par de tontos -Se quejó mientras Martín y Francisco lo ayudaban a levantarse. El lobo comenzó a sacudir su capa con cuidado, y en un momento de debilidad Manuel decidió premiarlo con una caricia detrás de la oreja.

\- ¡Es tradición! ¡No peleamos con las tradiciones! -Miguel comenzó a flotar hacia la puerta con la intención de que el resto hiciera lo mismo- ¿Qué piensan apostar este año? Estoy seguro de que esta vez asusto a más que todos ustedes.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! Acéptalo, los fantasmas están pasados de moda -Manuel avanzó hacia el fantasma con su capa ondeando detrás de él.

\- Lo dice el sujeto con más libros para adolescentes de la historia.

\- ¡Esas cosas no son sobre mí!

\- ¡Soy un depredador natural! ¡Está en los instintos humanos temerme!

\- Dile eso a los dog lover -Comentaron al unísono todos los demás.

Francisco los dejó discutir mientras salían de la mansión. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para ganarle a todos ese año. Solo tenía que encontrar un lugar donde camuflarse y luego saltar en frente de alguien.

Siempre funcionaba.

FIN.


End file.
